Pleasure in the Black Sands
by EmbersSpark
Summary: Series of one shots.  M for a reason.  Will vary between fluff, drabbles, and smut.
1. The Theif

A/N: Kind of a half crack pairing that I thought of, but in my mind would totally work out. Both are Evil, some sort of physical oddity, Television villain, ect. Anywho If this interests you and you want more comment with a Theme and I'll try and get one written and put up.

* * *

Pale moonlight bathed the silent marble palace, its light vanishing as it reached the black sand below. The raven-haired villainess silently swore as she scaled the dark side of the palace, her latest job to steal some jewel from the lord of this dark and barren land. A simple job compared to a few of her prior ones she thought, but she couldn't have been any more wrong. As she leapt up onto a balcony she moved swiftly and silently, pressing herself against the dark wall. After listening for a few moments and deeming the coast clear Shego moved in through the curtains, finding herself in a lavish but empty bedroom.

Apparently the lord she was robbing was so feared nobody had ever left his land once he discovered them, which meant of course no blue print or map, just a description of the jewel and possible locations. Her eyes scanned the room, a simple yet lavish bedroom, and the lord's in fact by the open chest of robes. But where was he? Not wishing to test her time she slipped out of the hallway and moved silently across the marble floor.

The villainess froze when the sound of a dull scraping sounded down the hallway; she pressed against the wall and watched, waiting for the guard. When the first of the guards passed the tunnel Shego had no idea what she was seeing, it was a seemingly human figure but when the moonlight shone on it you could see sickly green skin along with scars and rotted tissue. Her contract had said nothing about this. When the sound of the dragging weapon, which turned out to be a sword, had faded she continued on her path still stopping to listen for guards.

After a few more twist and turns she came to a set of oak doors, she pushed them open just enough to slip inside and quietly shut them behind her. In front of her was a simple ball room though its contents were anything but. Every few yards was a pedestal, holding some sort of glowing item. Shego walked silently down the rows before finally spotting the jewel, it was a rough cut ruby, no bigger than a golf ball. As she reached for it, the stone's glow pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. Shego grabbed the stone and started towards the double doors, moving quickly to avoid the temptation of the other objects. After checking through a crack in the door she started back into the halls, her prize in hand.

She had been heading down a dark hallway, moving silently with the jewel still gripped in her hand. Foolish really going through all this trouble just for a stone the size of a golf ball, sure it was probably valuable but it hadn't been guarded. Just as she was turning onto the final hall out the villainess was slammed roughly against the marble wall by a pale calloused hand. She coughed and looked her captor over, black hair, dark eyes, and expensive robes and turban. Hell, she had been caught by the lord himself.

"Normally I kill thieves on sight, though you, you impressed me. You made it past all of my guards, got the gem and almost made it out. Your only problem was your choice of exit, though now that I can see you in the light, I might just take you to my chambers after all."

She stood there, looking him straight in the eye and smiled, waiting for the chance to get an attack in somewhere.

"How about you go to hell?"

The villain traced a finger down her jaw and smirked, he liked this one, much livelier than any of the other women he settled for. "Tell me your name."

Shego jerked her Head away and sneered. "Not a chance."

He smirked at her defiance, feeling heat begin to pool in his groin, he loved a challenge.

"Of course, where are my manners? I am Mozenrath, lord of the black sands. "

She kept her face blank, slightly disappointed that this was the lord. He was handsome in a dark way but didn't seem to have that much of a defensive ability, why did everyone fear him. He kept his gaze on her waiting for her to give her name.

"Shego, mercenary for hire."

"Ah, a mercenary. I must say that I haven't met many of those, especially with your beauty."

He was trying to sweet talk her, how cute she thought. She had no time for this; her ride would be arriving within the hour. Her hand lit itself with energy as her thought was made into an action; she kicked him away and took off running, leaving a wall of flames behind her. _Get to the terrace, just get to the terrace._

Shego was just about to jump off into the sands when he appeared in front of her, stepping out of what seemed to a tear in mid air. A portal. He grabbed her before she could jump and yanked her backwards, her back colliding with her chest. Keeping an arm around her waist he used his free one to grab one of her hands, examining it.

"Now what kind of magic is this? Are you a sorceress?"

She struggled to get free; he released her aside from her hand. Glaring at him she chose a few choice swear words to grumble and she brushed her hair back with her unclaimed hand.

"I was struck with a comet as a child. The energy can burn or melt anything it touches."

Mozenrath looked up at her again. She was impressive. Fiery, both figuratively and literally, she was powerful. She would do well. He took a step closer to lean down and whisper in her ear.

"You intrigue me so I have decided not to kill you. That is, if you are able to listen."

He kissed behind her ear and smirked as she shivered against him, tonight would be exciting.

"Now Miss Go, might I interest you in a glass of wine?"

She would play his game, wanting to know why he decided not to kill her. Besides it had been a while since she had had a glass of wine with an attractive male like him.

"I suppose it would be rude to refuse, so yes."

"And here I had expected to be drinking alone this evening, my luck seems so have turned around."

He pulled a bottle of wine out of an ice bucket on the terrace and waved a covered hand over it, causing the cork to remove its self. He collected two goblets from his chamber and filled them, handing one to her. His thief looked radiant in the moonlight, the soft glow giving her skin the look of polished jade. Mozenrath took a sip of his wine and smirked as he sat in one of the terrace's chairs, motioning for her to do the same.

Shego took a small sip after he did and sat in the other chair, leaning forward a bit. She wanted to know everything about this man. Why did everyone fear him? What power did he have that was so great? Though she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he used as guards.

"So, since you planning on keeping me here you might as well entertain me. Why does everyone fear you?"

He smirked. "Don't worry my dear, I have plenty of entertainment planned, though I don't mind answering your questions."

He took another sip of wine. "Well as you saw from my little trick earlier I am a sorcerer, one of the most powerful in current existence. For some reason that seems to scare people, no matter though, I want to learn more about you."

"Such a smooth talker." She drank deeply from her goblet and rolled her eyes.

Shego eyed the gem, the thing that had gotten her into this entertaining mess. It sat in the center of the table, pulsing but not as brightly as before. Technically she had a thirty-six hour deadline before the job was off. If she could find some way out by morning the job would pay for her new safe house in Tuscany.

"What does it do?"

"Your client did not inform you? Or did he not know?"

"I have no idea, it was an anonymous client, normally I wouldn't accept but his played to my love of luxurious things so I took the job."

"Well it is not worth that I can assure you. It is simply the stone from an oracle staff."

"So it can answer anything you want to know?" This might just be worth keeping it for herself.

"Yes and no. When brought together with the staff it will answer any one question. I have already used mine; I merely keep the stone for display."

He took another drink of his wine; they had gone through most of the bottle. He had a proposition for her, they obviously had an attraction of some sort, why not make the most out of the evening. Mozenrath stood and went around the table before stopping to stand in front of her.

"I have a proposition for you. Stay with me tonight of your own free will and be allowed to leave in the morning with the stone. Or become my prisoner, you will stay in my dungeon and will most likely die before I choose to free you."

Shego finished her glass and stood, placing a hand on her hip, thinking about the deal. She had obviously been with worse men; she had a feeling that if she took his offer the last thing that would happen would be sleep.

"I accept, though I hope you don't plan on asking me questions all night."

He smirked and took her hand, kissing the top. He held onto her hand, once more pushing her against the wall forcefully, pinning her there with his hips.

"Now is when the entertainment starts my dear."

He kissed her deeply, she tasted of wine and oddly enough green apples, he would have to mention that at a later time. One hand gripped hers against the wall while the other moved slowly up and down her side before tangling in her long hair. He bit gently on her bottom lip and smirked as her tongue eagerly met his. Good she was enjoying herself. He had a strong feeling as he started kissing along her jaw, that they would be up well until the sunrise. Groaning he moved down to her neck, growling lightly as her hands tangled in his hair.

Shego gasped as he bit down on her neck, gods she loved it. She was in power so often that to have someone over power her; to make her bow down and submit was undeniably arousing. Heaven help her he had brought the masochist out in her. Her skin would most likely be bruised tomorrow, yet all that she cared about was how good his hair felt between her fingers as he pinned her against the cool marble wall. She could feel him, already hard and pressing against her hip and she ached to be closer.

Mozenrath continued kissing down her neck, licking and biting occasionally. She belonged to him now; he would kill anyone who stood in his way. His journey was stopped however, by the collar of her cat suit. He swept her long dark hair over her shoulder and popped the button off of the collar, revealing a zipper. He raised an eyebrow and pulled it down, watching as it continued to her hip before stopping. The lord slid his hands into the sides of her suit and groaned at the feeling of her warm flesh; she was toned but had curves in the perfect places.

She sent a silent prayer of thanks for the intuition to wear lingerie instead of the usual sportswear underneath. His skin was cool against hers, sending a small shiver up her spine. Oddly enough she felt herself worry slightly as he took her in, normally she could care less but yet again he brought something out in her that she didn't know existed. Still using her grip on his hair she pulled him back to her mouth, hooking a leg over his hip to keep him there.

He hissed in a breath when she pulled him closer, trapping him there, not that he minded. Her nails scratched lightly across his scalp, this woman was going to be the glorious death of him, he could tell already. The need to be closer, to feel and see all of her was growing. He lifted her other leg around his hip and groaned at the friction as he lifter her up. He returned her kiss and carried her to the bed, his hands supporting and exploring her delicious curves. When he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed he pulled away, breathing deeply. He dropped her onto the bed and oh so slowly unzipped her boots, taking them off one by one before tossing them behind him and climbing up the length of her body.

She looked up into his eyes when he was level with her face again; they were completely black, cold yet somehow burning with desire.

"I believe that you are far to overdressed, you need to do something about that."

He chuckled. "You are growing impatient, why don't you just remove them yourself."

Mozenrath decided that he should have just taken them off himself. Shego lit her hand with green flames and burned a line right down the front of his shirt, quickly pulling the remains off of him, leaving only the bandages on his arm and his gauntlet. No matter, he had more robes. He raised an eye brow and reached over her head, pulling out a knife from under his pillow. He made a long cut in the fabric below the zipper. She huffed as he put the knife back in its place and smirked down at her.

"I liked that suit."

"And I liked these robes, consider us even."

With that he gripped both sides of the cut fabric and ripped, tearing the leg open. He went back to kissing along her neck, moving down to her collar bone as he pulled her arms from the sleeves. Mozenrath kissed his way down her stomach before pulling away and yanking the last leg of her suit off, leaving her in nothing but soft black lace.

"Now Miss Go, this doesn't seem to be very work appropriate. Care to explain?"

"Here I thought a man would appreciate something like this."

"Oh I do, trust me."

She groaned as he ripped her cat suit off, heat pooling between her thighs along with a need for friction. She wanted him to touch her and now, this was going far too slow for her tastes. He went back to kissing down her torso, stopping at the small scrap of lace that rested there. Honestly why even bother. Very slowly he skimmed his hand down her side before hooking a finder on the string holding the lace in place. With the flick of his wrist is disappeared onto the floor of his room, pulling another moan from her lips.

Shego waited for him to touch her, to do anything. Yet he was torturing her, laying kisses along her thighs before making him way back up to the corner of her mouth. Kissing him she slid an arm behind her, unclasping her bra and tossed it onto the floor, groaning as his hands began to palm her breasts. She arched into his hand, whimpering. Her hands reached down and freed him from the confines of his lower robes, her hand brushing against the hardened flesh.

Mozenrath groaned as her smooth had brushed against his shaft, he would not be waiting any longer, she was driving him mad. He deepened the kiss, nipping at her lower lip as his hand traveled down between her thighs. She was dripping wet, waiting for him to fulfill her obvious need. He inserted a finger into her core, thrusting a few times before adding a second. Her hips rose off the bed, pushing against him for more pleasure. He pulled away from their kiss and lined himself up, slowly pushing into her hot wet core.

She cried out as he began stretching her out, angling her hips for more of that wonderful feeling. Too soon though his fingers left her soon to be replaced with something larger, her hips lifted again, allowing him to slide smoothly in. He was panting as he held himself above her, the need to move just barely waiting for her to be ready. She tangled her hands back into his hair, kissing him and rolling her hips.

He pulled out and slowly pushed in, hissing in a breath at her tight fit. Looking into her eyes he saw a goddess, her hair splayed out around her and her jade skin reflecting in the moonlight. He upped his pace and force, groaning as her nails dug into his back simply spurring him on. She began to tighten around his shaft and he knew she was close. Angling his hips more he trust deeper until her felt her grip him tightly. He rocked into as she came, pulling him over the edge and into ecstasy with her. They rode out the aftershocks and he collapsed half on top of her. He soon felt himself hardening again and knew that it was going to be a very pleasurable night.

With each round they become rougher and more violent. There would be bruises and scrapes in the morning. Though those were nothing compared to the burns in the shape of hand prints marking his back. Still he didn't care; they only encouraged him, arousing him as he watched his woman writhe in ecstasy.

As the sun began to rise, bathing the couple in golden light Shego smiled. She was draped across his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Their chests slowly rising as the sweat began to cool on their bodies. This certainly wasn't what she had been expecting when she took this job offer, not that she would complain. She was satisfied and happy, tempted to purr as his gauntleted hand ran through her hair. She had questions about that, but they could wait. She traced the silvery scars marking his chest for a few moments before sinking into a dreamless sleep.

Mozenrath gave a content sigh and he felt her still across him, his gloved hand still running through her hair. He would never be able to forget her, he wasn't sure he wanted to either. Whether or not she liked it she belonged to him now. As the sun began to rise he waved his hand so the dark curtains cut out the light, he would need his rest for when she woke up.


	2. Pie

A/N: Okay so first off I want to give a wonderful shout out to my Mozenrath and our hardcore fan girl, Blondie. Without them I would have never been able to get this thing up and written. We actually Role Play this pairing in a community so this is basically for them. Secondly as I said I will be doing themes so this is one of a few that we ended up thinking up.

* * *

Shego stood in the Citadel kitchen, surprisingly modern and untouched, looking for her bottle of cinnamon. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with an apron tied around her waist, her hair in a thick braid down her back. She had stumbled upon it a few days ago while exploring and grew annoyed when there were no real cooking supplies. She might be evil but she loved to bake. So after finally giving into her demands Mozenrath took her home where she gathered everything she needed.

Mozenrath was down in his lab, a habit not surprising after the few days that she had spent there. They fell into a simple routine, Sleep late in the morning to recover, treat any serious injuries, breakfast, they would go their separate ways until dinner, then off to bed for a night full of glorious sex.

She went back to her bowl after finding the spice and added a small amount to the chopped apple in the bowl, already mixed with sugar and a few other spices. She spooned the mixture into the dough in the pie plate and took a small piece of apple out to test, though before it got to her mouth a cool hand circled her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Now you always have your hands on something you're not supposed to, don't you?"

Still holding onto her wrist he took the piece of apple with his lips, being careful to lick all of the sugary syrup off of her fingers, nipping gently. She chuckled and leaned back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is my pie; I believe that I will do what I want with it."

"Then you my dear, will have to be punished."

"Fine, do what you will after I put this in the oven."

She pulled away from him and put the top crust on before opening the oven and sliding it in, setting the timer just in case. As soon as she closed the oven door she was spun around and pressed into the corner of the counters, his dark eyes turning black. He took the mixing bowl she had been using and swiped his finger through the sticky syrup before smearing it across her neck. As she opened her mouth to complain a soft moan left her lips, his tongue now licking the sugary substance off her neck.

Mozenrath took her by the hips and lifter her onto the counter, smirking at the better angle he now had. He had wedged himself in between her legs and kept licking across her neck and collar bone, occasionally adding more sugar. She moved the bowl out of his reach and laughed breathlessly as he reached for it.

"Not nice."

"You're never nice."

"I decided not to kill you, that was nice."

"Learn to be nicer or you get nothing else for that sweet tooth of yours."

"Stop talking."

Mozenrath silenced her with a kiss, his hands running up and down her body, squeezing occasionally. She was right, he did have a sweet tooth, and she was going to be trouble if she kept baking like this. Still he would be happy with just kissing her, tasting her own sweetness. He smirked as her hands found their usual grip in his hair; he would never know what her obsession was with it. They kissed slowly until they were breathless, moving to keep their foreheads pressed together.

But the spell was broken as the annoying timer began to go off, signaling the end of cooking time. He stepped out of the way as she hopped down and grabbed pot holders before pulling out the pie and setting it on the cooling rack. After closing the door she turned to him

"It needs to cool for a bit before we'll be able to eat it."

"Well I have the perfect idea to pass the time."

"And what would that be?"

"Helping me with my sweet tooth."

He grabbed her hand and a small bowl of sugar from the counter before tugging down the hall. It's safe to say that he pie was forgotten until dinner.


	3. Losing you

A/N: shorter than usual. Updates will be slow because of classes and a new job. Feel free to keep sending themes though!

* * *

Shego was running down the marble halls as fast as her legs would carry her, not even bothering to change out of the shorts and cami she used as pajamas. A thunderous boom had just shaken the palace, all the mamluks were blocking and guarding every possible entrance. Her feet slid across the marble as she turned a corner, almost stumbling at the sight welcoming her. The lab door had been blown off and a strange purple smoke poured out the door way and into the hall. She covered her face and ducked into the lab, carefully trying to avoid the shattered glass spread across the floor. She stepped in something warm and sticky before she almost tripped over his body. His robes were ripped to shreds and soaked with blood, shrapnel littered his pale skin. Her hand shook as she crouched and touched his face, tapping it and shaking his shoulder, trying to get a response.

"Moze? Moze! Answer me, you need to wake up and stay with me. You're going to be okay."

She stood and quickly swept everything off the closest table before lifting him and laying him across it. Her hands lit the torches around the room, giving her light to work as she tore his robes off. He was still unresponsive and bleeding. His chest held the worst damage, flecks of metal and glass protruding from the wounds, glittering gruesomely in the pooling blood. Shego set to work, using tweezers to remove the shrapnel before pressing a cloth on it to at least stop the bleeding. Sweat and tears ran down her face as she worked as quickly as possible, watching every shaky breath as if it was his last. She wouldn't lose him, she refused to.

Mozenrath was only aware of the pain he felt right now, nothing else existed to him. He could briefly here someone speaking to him, though when he focused the pain only increased. He felt a soothing pull in the other direction, something calm and peaceful. He was moving in the second direction when he heard his name. A female voice, calling his name, ordering him not to leave her. Who was that? Why did she seem so worried about him? Her voice was full of sorrow, and it drew him in. The pain increased but his curiosity won out and within moments he was gasping and blinking up at the scorched ceiling of his lab. It was hard for him to breathe. His vision shifted and he looked at the blood stained and tear streaked face of his Lover. What on earth had happened? He felt movement on his chest and groaned as something was pulled loose. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Sh-Shego?"

"Mozenrath? Oh my-Thank God you're alive. I thought You were gone."

"Gone? What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you were working on in you lab, it went wrong. There was an explosion, it's been hours and you're still bleeding."

He took another shaky breath and looked down at himself. He was covered in cuts and cooling blood, he could feel it running down his sides. His mind drew a blank when he tried to think of what he was working on, the evidence lost until he was well enough for Shego to let him return to the lab. He watched as she ran a cool cloth over his torso, checking for anymore objects lodged in his skin. Tears still ran down her face, cutting a clear path through the dried blood. His throat was painfully dry but he knew if he didn't do something he would black out again.

"How long have you been down here?"

"A few hours."

"You haven't stopped?"

"Not once."

"You need rest."

"Not until I know you're stable."

"I am fine, tied but fine. You on the other hand are in need of attention."

"After I get you moved and in bed then I will tend to myself."

Shego began pressing gauze and bandages across his torso, taping them in place. Her mind was still in panic mode. The bleeding had stopped but his skin was paler than usual, cold to the touch. After the bandages where to her liking she took a broom and swept the glass out of her path, feeling his eyes on her as she moved. Her hand swept across her brow, mixing sweat and blood one again.

"I'm going to move you upstairs; before you even start I can handle you and a few stairs. I'm not that weak."

"I assure you I can at least walk."

"No, now shut up."

He clenched his jaw as she slid her arms under his knees and behind his back before lifting, pulling his wounds. From what he saw his lab and the hallway were a disaster of debris and scorch marks. His eyes shut briefly, concentrating on anything but the pain and his lover's heartbeat. The next thing he knew he was in fresh lower robes and the sheets were being pulled over him in bed. He watched Shego go into the bathroom, taking in the image of her blood covered clothing. For some odd reason he actually felt a twinge of…regret? He hadn't felt anything like that in years, this woman brought out things in him that he had long forgotten and discarded.

Shego almost collapsed when she stepped into the shower, the adrenaline that kept her going was slowly falling behind the panic that she had forced back earlier. She was covered in blood and began to roughly scrub it off of her skin and out of her hair, watching the tinted water flow down the drain. When the water finally ran clear she shut of the water and shakily dried herself off before slipping into a silk robe hanging on the door. Her feet made no sound as she padded back to the bed, her every movement being watched. She silently slid under the covers, tears still rolling down her cheeks though she chose to say nothing. All her life she had been taught to avoid weakness and emotion, as a child it was easy, why did he bring this side out in her?

Mozenrath sighed as he watched her emotions play across her face, having no idea how to handle it. He brought her closer with an arm and held her as close and his injuries would allow. For some reason he could not even begin to understand she was attached to him, even though he couldn't promise her anything but what he owned she chose to stay, to worry. He wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been in his life. Would he have died in a pool of his own cooling blood?

"I thought I lost you."

"I am not important enough for your sorrows or your tears."

"You are, even if you don't realize it, or even if you choose to ignore it."

"I cannot guarantee that I will be living as long as you do, nor that I can give you the feelings you want in return. I can only promise that I will protect and guard you for as long as you want me to."

Mozenrath ran his fingers through her wet hair, she has stilled, finally falling asleep. He shifted into the most comfortable position he could manage and closed his eyes. Dreaming of his jade savior who was after his heart.


End file.
